


Mr. Loverman

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Vietnam War, but only because dave still thinks it’s the 60s, canon just goes out the fucking window but i just need to feel something, i dont ship allison and luther but their relationship is canon so i tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Klaus manages to bring Dave back to 2019 to save him, but Dave now has to adjust to his new life in a new time and process the powers that the strange people around him have.Klaus has to see exactly how his choices effected this timeline.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first 7 characters will be centered around how each Hargreeves sibling views Dave’s arrival.

Chapter 1: Luther 

The cool wind of the night blew across Luther’s face but couldn’t cut through the fabric of his overcoat and turtleneck. He sat perched on the windowsill of his old bedroom waiting, or hoping for Allison to come join him like she did several nights prior. 

The posters behind him that showed his childhood longing to be among the stars mocked him as the moonlight shone on his face. A part of him worried that if he thought about it long enough he might end up back there, back to his old home that was now partially shrouded by clouds. 

He was snapped out of his stressed stupor by a loud knocking at the door. He shifted his shoulders, trying to fit back through the window frame like he struggled to do before. The frantic pounding got louder as he made his way down the stairs, even covering up the thumping of his heavy steps. 

Upon opening the front door he locks eyes with his blood covered, tear stained, and trembling brother who was holding a man he had never seen before and a black leather briefcase, who then promptly collapsed at his feet. Almost stunned, Luther looked around to see if there was anyone else around to process the mess that had literally been dropped at his feet.

The shock seemed to have not affected Diego who had walked into the foyer seconds after Luther, and was already running to get his mother and Pogo

Luther took a step back and noticed the new blood stain on his shoe and then saw that the source was a puddle forming under the body of the stranger that Klaus was clutching onto as if he was made of sand that could slip through his fingers. 

“Luther, lift him,” Pogo ordered, pushing in a stretcher for the wounded. Luther nodded and tried to lift the man as delicately as possible while Klaus still gripped the toe of his boot. He placed him down and he let out a rattling cough causing more blood to run down the side of his cheek and his body arching off the stretcher for a moment, making everyone in the room jump. 

Luther remained where he stood, eying the red pool staining the floor and listening to the creaking wheels of the stretcher as pogo rushed down the hallway into the medical center, followed by Klaus and Diego. 

His ears perked when he heard the sound of heels clicking down the stairs and turned to see a bewildered Allison with one earbud hanging out of her ear, her eyes locked on Luther’s blood stained coat. “What’s happening?” She said, the shock evident in her voice.

“Klaus,” Luther cleared his throat, keeping his tone surprisingly even, considering the commotion, “he just showed up at the front door holding a man who looked like he’d been shot.”

“What?!” Allison ripped the earbud out of her ear and the buds rattled across the hardwood as she took off towards the rest of them, before Luther could say anything else, not that he had any more information that he could share. 

He followed Allison down the dark hallway and saw Pogo and his mom working quickly to save the man whose name they didn’t even know. 

“Mr. Luther could you please pull Klaus away,” Pogo pleaded, clearly upset by Klaus’s worries but couldn’t help him if he kept his arms tightly wrapped around the man he was trying to perform surgery on. 

He grabbed Klaus quickly, knowing he would fight it but he was still dwarfed by Luther’s arms so it was no use. He managed to keep the sobbing man away from the table even as he struggled against him. Klaus was yet to say a word which was incredibly uncharacteristic and would usually be very welcomed by the family but for once, they would actually prefer an explanation. 

After he stopped moving, Klaus’s delirium had calmed to just violent hyperventilating, he choked out a defeated “Dave” which Luther brilliantly deduced must have been the man’s name. No one else seemed incredibly shocked by Klaus’s panicked behavior but it took Luther, who always considered Klaus to be calm and carefree no matter what happened to him, by great surprise.

Grace cut open Dave’s bloody, and muddy camo shirt to better look at the bullet wound as Pogo grabbed a needle and syringe from the counter behind him, “He’ll need blood.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego responds you to the wounded stranger that Klaus had dropped at their doorstep.

Chapter 2: Diego 

Light glinted off the sharp needle that Pogo held in his hand. It reminded him of the very one used to give him the trademark umbrella tattoo he got as a child. He swore could still feel it sting. The monkey adjusted the thin tubing that was attached to both the syringe and the IV in the wounded man, or “Dave’s” arm and looked at Diego as if he was waiting for him to step up. While Diego always did step up, even when he probably shouldn’t have, this time he hesitated

Diego swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. It was such a small sacrifice and he needed to  _ save  _ him but it made his heart pound out of his chest. He was about to roll up the sleeve of his black shirt when Allison put an arm out, silently stopping him.  _ thank god _ . She took off her jacket and dropped it on the ground despite it probably costing more than Diego’s car and held out her arm for Pogo. 

Just the sight of the needle in Pogo’s hand made his head spin so he turned to take a step out of the room. He saw Klaus, tightly confined in his brother’s arms. His face was bright red and his eyes were glassy and he was no longer fighting. Diego had never seen him like this, he couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen Klaus _ care _ , and the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help someone who clearly meant so much to Klaus made him sick his stomach. 

As he walked out the doorway of the small medical room he almost slipped, making him notice the red footsteps he was leaving behind as he walked. He must have stepped in the blood dripping from the stretcher. 

Diego was far from desensitized to blood but how horrifying it must be for Klaus to see was not lost on him. It reminded him of the sharp cold that ripped through his body when he saw Patch’s body on the motel carpet. He understood, and that only made him feel worse about not being able to help, but he figured his family having to push his unconscious body out of their way would make things even more difficult.

He straightened his back and leaned against the wall right outside the doorway. He could hear Pogo and his mom urgently working to clean and repair the whole in the man’s chest, wordlessly handing each other whatever they needed. His quick look at the wound and the sheer amount of blood made him wonder how Klaus got here in time, or if he really had gotten here in time. And his mind wandered to if he had only been there to get Euadora’s call. 

He stepped back into the room and tried to take in all the scattered information he was given but it only raised more questions. Why were him and Klaus wearing matching army uniforms? Why was he so close to Klaus? How did he put up with Klaus? What had he done to get himself  _ shot _ ? Would whoever shot him want to make sure he was really dead? 

There were a few red flags.

Allison had pulled up a chair and taken a seat next to the stretcher, she was starting to look dizzy and had to prop her head up with her hand. 

Diego sat on the floor and leaned against the wall again, watching as Pogo pulled out a scalpel and realized it would be a very long night.

—————

After an hour of work and one shock delivered by Grace, the two surgeons snipped the thread from the last stitch and stepped away from the man. 

Pogo lowered his head, “He’s stable, but we will really have to wait and watch,” he said solemnly. He helped Allison remove the IV from her arm and she sighed in relief now that she was able to rest.

“You can let him go,” Pogo said to Luther.

Luther nodded and relaxed his arms and Klaus collapsed to his knees next to the stretcher. He placed his hand on Dave's cheek and gently rubbed a bit of dirt off his cheek with his thumb. He stroked a strand of hair that was plastered to his forehead by sweat out of the way. Diego heard him muttering “Dave” over and over again as if he was pleading with the unconscious man as more tears dropped onto the man’s face, and he had a realization.

_ oh. _

It made Dave suddenly realize that he would have been more surprised if it were a woman that Klaus was embracing. Also it made a lot of things make sense. Diego awkwardly placed a hand on Klaus’s back, the action felt out of place but long overdue. Klaus didn’t respond, the combination of having tunnel vision and complete emotional exhaustion would definitely make it difficult to register anything going on around him. But it made Diego feel better. 

It was getting late and Luther had already walked out. Allison tapped Diego on the shoulder, “We should let him have some time alone,” she said softly. Diego nodded, he groaned as he stood up and as he walked out he could hear Klaus talking to Dave but he was too quiet to understand. 

He didn’t get a chance to talk to Klaus and nobody asked any of the billion questions they had. Instead, they all quietly went to bed in their own separate rooms, alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Allison hears Klaus’s strange explanation.

Chapter 3: Allison

Allison sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness as she fumbled to turn on the lamp.

When the light came on she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her hair was bunched up in the back from tossing and turning on the pillow and her makeup was smudged across her face since she had forgotten to take it off. The small clock on her bedside table displayed the time “2:37am” and she hadn’t slept a wink. Her eyes traveled to the pink feather boa that had defeatedly fallen of it’s hook.  _ I have to go check on him.  _

She tore the bed sheets off her legs and climbed out of the bed that was just a bit too small for her.

Squinting as her eyes adjusted, she partially made her bed before making her way down the dimly lit hallway. She tried to walk softly but the old stair steps creaked as she walked down them, and echoed through the large and quiet house. 

Allison traced her manicured finger across the top of the frame of an old photograph, not one of her and her siblings but of a forest she had never seen, and looked at the dust that stuck to it.

Once she made it to the medical room on the first floor, she stuck her head through the door to check what state Klaus was in. His elbows rested on the hospital bed and his head was propped up by his hands. Allison took a careful step through the door. “Hey,” she said softly.

It took Klaus a second to respond but he turned to look at her and smiled weakly, the expression not spreading to his eyes. His eyes were red, shockingly not because he was high but because he hadn’t taken his eyes off Dave’s body. Allison pulled a chair up next to Klaus who pulled her into a tight hug. It felt like a reunion but she had just seen him two days before, but he held her like it had been years. 

When he pulled away she looked Klaus up and down, he was covered in dirt and dried blood and the bags under his eyes had grown more pronounced. “You look terrible,” she said with a sad laugh, “now, are you going to tell me who this is?” She gestured to the man laying next to them. 

Klaus sighed heavily, “His name is Dave and he was shot at the frontlines in Vietnam.” 

Allison stared at him, waiting for any more explanation or for him to reveal that what he had said was some sort of strange joke, but instead he fiddled with the dog tags that hung around his neck. “Right,” she said monotone.

“Do you remember those masked assassins that attacked us the other day?”

“Of course.”

“Well, they kidnapped and tortured me for hours, I barely got out with my life.” 

Allison was shocked and worried that she didn’t notice her brother had been kidnapped but was also waiting to see how that had anything to do with the man next to them or the vietnam war.

“They had this briefcase,” He pointed to the black leather case a few feet away from them, “I took it, hoping it had money in it or I could pawn it or something.” he rubbed the side of his face, exhaustion showing in his voice, “but instead, when I opened it I got stuck in Vietnam 1968. For ten months”

She nodded, nothing he said made any sense. But maybe he was delusional,  _ maybe he was high _ . But she decided that asking for a coherent explanation might be too high a demand. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Normally, the pair would crack a joke to

clear the air but it was a rare moment for them where that would actually seem inappropriate. So instead, silence filled the room. 

Klaus delicately placed his fingers in the palm of Dave’s hand. Allison decided that she would grill Klaus on his relationship with this man when he was less of a wreck, or when she knew if Dave would recover.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Allison asked, a little surprised by the break in the silence.

Klaus pointed to the small bandaid on the crux of her arm. 

She smiled, “I doubted you’d be able to give, and you know how Diego is with needles.” She chuckled to herself, “You know for someone with so many knives he sure is squeamish.”

Klaus laughed, a genuine laugh, leaning back into his chair, but his hand still held Dave’s as they spoke. He drew little circles into his palm with his finger and Allison wasn’t sure if Klaus even noticed he was doing it.

“You should get some sleep.” Allison said.

“I could say the same to you.”

“I think you need it more than me.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “he’ll be okay.”

He turned back to look at Dave, “I’d really rather stay here.” 

Allison paused, having a realization. “I’ll be right back.” She walked quickly to an old storage closet that was a few doors away from the medical center. She pulled out an old cot and tried to shake the dust off it. She tucked it awkwardly under her arm and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the top shelf. She took the stuff back to Klaus and set it down next to the hospital bed. 

Klaus looked down right shocked at the gesture and took the blanket Allison handed to him. It looked a little short and probably wouldn’t cover his entire body, his legs might even hang off the end of the cot a bit but it was still far better than the wooden chair he was sitting in before. “Thank you,” he said again, not sure what else to say.

“Good night, Klaus,” She started to turn toward the door, “please, please try and get some sleep.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is shorter than the rest of them will be.


End file.
